Frozen Heart
by RikuKagura
Summary: First story constructive criticism. "My powers are no good. My body is to frigid. All who come near are frozen by my frigid body. Will there be a day when someone is able to walk at my side with out being lost in the blizzard." rated T for now cuz I don't know where the story will go. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

The day Issei lerned about boosted gear and the power it contains he was excited to say the least. He was even more excited to learn there was someone in his class with powers similer to his own but of the opposate element. While Issei may use fire as one of his weapons this classmate could use ice. Before Rias explained anything Issei bolted to find him. When he found the boy he looked over his features. The boy had strait white hair just long enough to reach his shoulder blades,  
pale white eyes and looked like he couldn't hurt a fly, he looked about 170 cm tall with pale features.

"Hey come with me will ya!" Issei says grabing his hand and running back to the occult club.

The boy was supprised by this and tried to stop him only to find himself in the midst of the club members.

"Well you've realy done it this time Issei." Rias says trying to not be harsh.

"At least he's spirited." Kiba says with eyes of amusment.

"Hello my name is Asia Argento. May I ask who you are?" asks Asia as she introduces herself to the white haired guest.

"..." responds the boy.

"Uhh... Asia that won't work. He's mute." responds Rias. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking for oc at least 3 from each faction(meaning angel, demon, and human)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Race:**

**Ablility:**

**Description/history:**

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**Weapons(if any):**

**If you want to fly(Humans can fly if there ability allows it):**

**Pairings(Available pairings are Asia, Koneko, Sona, Akeno, and Ravel):**  
**(Fuyuki will pair up with Sona if she is not chosen, but if she is then he is forever alone.)**

**Oh and thx to Lewamus for giving me a format for the my oc's power and the name Fuyuki Toketsu. My oc's name by the way means Frozen winter, so thx for the help.**

**Disclaimer because I forgot to put it in ch 1: I own nothing**

My name is Fuyuki Toketsu. Kinda fits considering my power. For the longest time I've had the power to freeze anything I feel like. It's because of these powers that I've been called the 'Demon Ice',  
whatever that means, it's also because of my powers that my skin is so cold to touch and probably the reason I've yet to speak in my 17 years of life but oh well. Other then my odd power I'm just a normal high school student, a little pale yeah but still. One of my classmates, Hyoudou, I think his name was, was being scolded like always with his friends for trying to peep, guys trying to chat up the Occult club president only to be ignored, and the student council president, Sona, was patrolling after the scolding was given out(which also included a beating sometimes).

Yup another day with nothing to d..."Hey Come with me." I hear as my arm is grabed and I turn around to see Hyoudou drag me of somewhere.

"Hey buchou I brought him. This is the guy right?" he says as he sits me in front of the occult club.  
If I remember right the red-head is Rias Gremory, the blond male is Yuuto Kiba, and the other blond was a recent addition to school and the club Asia Argento. Looks like the other two are out right now Koneko Toujou and Akeno Himejima I think there Names are.

"Well you've realy done it this time Issei." Gremory says with a hint of reluctance I noticed.

"At least he's spirited." Yuuto comments with a slight amusement in his voice.

"Hello my name is Asia Argento. May I ask who you are?" ... I was brought here and you don't know me?  
well that's ... interesting to say the least.

"..." I can't really respond with speech even if I wanted to so I can only stare at her with my frozen eyes. I must say whatever's going on here must be urgent if they want me to be here even though I'm not a member.

"Uhh... Asia that won't work. He's Mute." trying to explain my silence to the other's, and from the looks of it Yuuto knew that from the beginning and was about to fall over laughing.

"HUH?! Is that why he didn't voice his protest?!" I can only facepalm in disbelief at the premise of the statement that was just said. I decide, instead of just listning to this, to pull out a pen and paper.

-Did you think me tring to stop you and failing at it were approval of whatever you were planning to do?-  
I wrote on the paper with a little annoyance. I'm mean really how dense can you be to not feel someone resisting against your pull with you grabing on to there arm?

"Oh... Heh sorry about that. I was just excited to know there was someone else who have the same ability as me and thought it would be cool if you joined. Course I won't force you if you don't want to." Was his response after reading the message and to be honest I felt like the bad guy here now.

"I think You would like it. I mean if you want to that is." Argento adds.

"Yeah what's the harm." Yuuto nodded still leaning on the wall.

"Ara, Ara, what do we have here?" was heard from the door. We all turn to see Himegima and Tenjou walk in.

"Oh nothing. Just Issei's failed attempted to recruit one of his classmates. Fuyuki Toketsu I think his name was." answers Yuuto who was no longer leaning on the wall holding in his laughter.

"Oh... you mean that guy people call the demon ice?" Himejima asks with a finger to her chin.

"That's the one." Yuuto responds with, amusment abound.

"Hey. I said I was sorry didn't I?" Hyoudou complains.

I notice that Tenjou is looking at me and when Gremory asks about it she whispers something that seems to alarm her.

'guess she know's what I am.'

"So he's not joining. Oh I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding." Argento state's with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Fuyuki sweatdrop.' Now I really feel like the bad guy.'

-Look is there something you want from me? If not I'll just go home and we can forget about all this.-  
I write trying to make sure Argento doesn't start crying.

"Well since you asked how about joining the occult club? It'll be a lot more fun than what I see you do all day in class anyway." Hyoudou speaks. Now it makes sense, I'm a paranormal phenomenon so they want me to join.

-Well I don't know.- I write. I've never been in a club before. Beside's it's not safe if I lash out at them with my power's.

It was at this point that an odd red circle appeared. From the circle an arrogant looking man appears.

"Ahhh it's so nice to see you. My bride."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The pairing for Fuyuki will be either Ravel or Sona depending on how I want to develop the story.**

**Thank you again Lewamus for the insight. I am now currently thinking about how to bring out his full power. My thought are the same way in summon knight sword craft story 2, or someone saying a certain phrase. Fuyuki's full power will be shown in a showdown with Riser. Also I have a backstory on him that will be revealed with his interactions with his pairing as well as in the fight with Rizer so I hope you understand. I will say this though Fuyuki is an orphan which can explain some of his personalty. Thank you for assistance with the character however as well as developing his combat style.**

**oc's still needed. For the oc's the available pieces for peerage are pawns unfortunately for now. The story is changed a bit, Issei takes 5 pawns instead of 8, Gasper is mia, and I've changed around some of Asia's power so she is at least able to defend herself if it comes down to it. The Vatican duo will show up latter as I'm thinking of going with this story up until Vali.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The oc Fuyuki is a collaboration.**

"Ahh it's so nice to see you. My bride."

Fuyuki sweatdrop. Is that really the first thing you say when entering a room? Man this guys more of an idiot then Hyoudou is sometime, and that's saying something.

"Riser... why are you here?" Gremory answers.

-Who's this arrogant snob?- I write and show to Himejima who seems to find it funny.

"Well that 'arrogant snob' is Rias' arranged fiancee Riser Phenex." she reply's

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hyoudou shouts with obvious anger.

"Oh. And who might these two be?" Riser turns his attention to me and Hyoudou and I notice that he's radiating heat.

Guess he's a of the fire element. Well he aura looks weak, so I don't have to worry, though he seems to be strong enough to take out most of the people here.

'Oh well guess I'm in the way. Time to go home then.' are my thought's as I get up to leave only to be interrupted.

"And where do you think your going without so much as a bow to your better's boy." Riser says as I ignore his rant.

'This guy is going to be a headache I can feel it.(sigh) I wonder if I should freeze his mouth shut for a few days? No that would only cause more problem's in the end.

It was then that Hyoudou voices his disgust of the man in front of me before Gremory steps in.

"Riser he has nothing to do with this leave him alone." she state's with venom in her words.

Riser seems to ignore this however and try's to grab me by the collar prompting me to retaliate.'You don't take no for an answer do you. Man your like a 3rd rate villain.' were my thought as I push him away with a blast of cold air that seems to freeze all it touches. Riser, who was at the epicenter of the blast, froze almost instantly, while the surrounding area somewhat froze over as I regulate my power so as not to freeze the room.

The two that were with him tried to aid him but he should be frozen for at least 3 day's given his power level. I turn to see some of the club members shocked at this. The only ones not were Gremory and Tenjou.

-He doesn't seem human so freeze dried him for the next couple of days. If you'll excuse me I'll take my leave now.- was the message I left as I made my way to the door. Just as my hand touches the knob I hear the sound of something breaking and turn to see Riser trying to break out and the ice melting.

"Rawr... HOW DARE YOU?!" was all he said as the ice exploded and chunks of it flew everywhere.

'Oh he's a little stronger then I thought.' I observed.

Well I would have if my vision wasn't engulfed in a sea of white fire. It seems he didn't like being frozen as he attacked. I can hear shouting coming from Hyoudou and Argento, as well as feel the displeasure on Gremory's face, and Himejima's surprise. Yuuto seem's ready to attack by the sound of it but was being held back by Tenjou.

"Ha... now you know your place worm at my feet!" He shouts in his excitement. It seems he is rather arrogant if he thinks this level of power will do anything to me.

"Fuyuki! Damn it you stupid grilled chicken how dare you do that to our friend!" Hyoudou shouts.

"That's just cruel!" I hear Argento yell for the first time.

"Oh my... I wonder if he felt that." Himejima states with some sarcasm

"Bastard!" Yuuto cursed under his breath.

"..." Silence was all that was heard from Tenjouin and Gremory.

"Your gonna pay for that yo-"

**It's touching to know you see me as a friend but flame's of this strength will do little to harm me.**

Was what they heard as the entire room froze with me standing there unharmed. Whether or not they where in awe of the display or just freaked out over it I really didn't know.

Riser begins eyeing me with venom as if he wanted to beat me down and shove it in my face that he was stronger. Oh how the weak flaunt what little power they have, after all as the saying goes arrogance before a fall. I get ready for battle as Riser lunges before...

"Enough," Rias shouts" Riser state your business and leave, and Fuyuki we'll have a talk latter."

Riser returns to a normal stance and looks towards Gremory." Fine. I am here to propose a rating game between my peerage and your's. If you win the arranged marriage will be called off, if you lose we will be wed immediately following the battle." Everyone seems to tense at this except Argento and Hyoudou.

"Very well. If that is all then please leave." was her response as the circle light's up again and they vanish.

-Hey if your fighting the 3rd rate pyromancer I want in.- Was what I wrote surprising all.

"Uhh.. are you sure?" was the response from Gremory who was the first to recover from the shock.

I nod my head. After agreeing they told me about them and what was going on and it was decided that my rank was bishop as I only use melee when necessary. After that was all said and done the occult club went for a training trip to strengthen our pawn Issei(They don't seem to like being called my there last names and asked me to use there first names) as I was charged with teaching Asia how to defend herself.

-No no, let the power flow through you. Remember for every one side there is another. Offense and defense,light and darkness, warmth and cold. Take it slow but if you lag behind to far the flow will sweep you away.-

"Right." Asia says. I'm currently teaching her how to make a shield as it is to short notice to teach her offensive spells. But I've a feeling that she will excel as a ranged support, able to defend and heal her team.

As the day's go by I notice Koneko staring at me a couple of times before leaving to train Issei.'Wonder what that was about... Oh well.'

The day has come. Asia can now use shield spells at the intermediate level and it seems Issei has become stronger as well.' I wonder if I'll have to use my full power in this fight? ... I hope I don't destroy the school.

A/N: I found the editor for this site.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The next few chapters will be the rating game seen from the perspective of all, so apologies if it's repetitive. It will go first line of defense, second line,**  
**third line, hit man, and last line of defense.(Issei, Koneko and Kiba, Fuyuki solo, Akeno, and Asia and Rias respectively.) Asia and Rias will share a chapter to be less repetitive and also because they are the last line of defense.**

**The oc's will come after the battle with Riser and depending on whether you would like to be an antagonist or a protagonist.(should be noted you can be fallen or a stray if you so choose.) So please send in those oc's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The oc Fuyuki is a collaboration.**

(Issei's pov.)

Alright. I've been training for this. I'm gonna knock that jerk off his high horse. With what Asia has told me about Fuyuki he seems quite capable. Seems his teaching her how to use barrier magic was worth it to. Kiba seem's to be talking to him as well as admiring his sword. Wait he can sword's?

"Alright. You all remember the plan right?" Buchou says while looking over all of us. "Remember your positions. Issei will lead the charge with Koneko and Kiba, Fuyuki will go solo because we don't know much about his style of fighting, Akeno will go from battle to battle as she see's fit, and Asia and myself will be aiding in support."  
She reminds us as we finish our preparation.

I look over to Fuyuki and see him in a white kimono with a snow pattern on it. I also notice Koneko looking at him again and remember what she said at the training camp.

'He's different. He has no sacred gear but I can feel power radiating from him. Be careful around him, he may be dangerous.'

Wonder what that's supposed to mean?'If the girl has the same feeling about him I do than there's almost no mistake.' Dreig what do you mean?

'I mean that he's not someone you want to fight. He was hardly using his full power in the sparing session's you to had.' Really?! Those hits really hurt you know.

'If he wanted... you would be dead.'

A shiver runs down my spine at this but I ignore it as the fighting begins.

As the battle starts I see him rush off in another direction from us, taking about 4 of our opponents with him. Hope he'll be ok.

"Eyes front Issei, here they come." I hear Kiba say as I look in front to see 4 enemies, a pair of Twins, one with blue hair and the last one in a dark blue chinese dress.

"Hmph alright Lle and Nel, you'll take on the pawn boy there, Mira stall the rook, I'll take the Knight." The Chinese dressed one said as they sparing into action.

We meet our opponents as they charged at us. My enemies are kids so there's no ne- where did those chainsaws come from?

"Ready or not here we come!" The twins exclaim in excitement swinging the saws as I just barely dodge.

'This is not going to end well.' is my thought as I battle the two.

As boosted gear clashes with the blade's I think back to the training I had with Fuyuki.  
He's move's were fast but precise and he taught me to find an opening where I could. He also showed me different ways of using power instead of just throwing it out there.

"This is getting boring don't you think Nel?" one of the twins asks the other.

"Yeah. He's no fun at all lle." the other answers.

'damn it. I can't get close to them like this.' was all I can think of as I try to dodge there weapons. From the corner of my eyes I see that Koneko is nearly finnished and Kiba still fighting with the upper hand.

'I just thought of something that's really painful.' I thought as I run toward Koneko.

She responds by grabbing her opponent and throwing her at the twins and me. As she crashes in to me I use this opportunity to and transfer boosted gear's energy to Koneko and escape as she slam's her fist into all three of them.

"well that's one way of doing things." Kiba says as he finishes his opponent.

"Yeah well it was the best I could think of." I respond as I get off the floor.

As we exit the gym I feel a stabbing in my chest. I look down and see a woman with blackish armor with a sword in my chest. I try to retaliate at this point before my vision goes black. I blink a couple of time's to find myself in a room that has a sentience on the table.' You are dead.'

"Haaaa... Aw man. I didn't think I'd go down this fast." were the words that escaped my mouth as I look around and notice a screen that show's all of the battles. At least I have something to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**OC needed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. oc Fuyuki is a collaboration  
**

**(Kiba's Pov.)**

Well today's the big day. Can't wait to see what my training's yielded. I look around at everyone and notice Koneko is staring at Fuyuki again and ask why she is doing so.

"He's different. He wasn't human before becoming the bishop or an angel, but almost the same as me."

Almost the same? was he a nekomata? No he doesn't seem like one. I walk up to him and notice that his hands were frozen over into ice claw's and his feet ice talons. He was wearing a snow white kimono with a snow pattern that seems to accentuate his pale feature's. His snow white hair seems to be forming ice crystals while his eyes seems so cold, so distant. I notice there was a sword at his side and decide to ask him about it.

"Hey Fuyuki, nice sword mind if I look at it?" He stare's at me for a few seconds and then move's to show the sword , Tsukiyomi. The blade seems to be made of ice and is almost transparent, it looks so fragile but from what I can feel it seems to have lasted in many battles. The blade is a curved single edge katana with a bluish white handle. Some cold steam can be seen coming off of it, and I ask where he got this sword. His response was that it was a gift from someone long past.

I hand him back the sword as Rias tries to rally us for the coming battle. As the battle starts Issei, Koneko, and me go to the gym as planned and met with 4 enemies. Three pawns and a rook by the looks of it. the rook single's me out to fight as the twin pawns go for Issei and the last one goes for Koneko.

As I battle my opponent I notice that Issei is having trouble but Koneko was managing. During the fight at some point I see an opening and took it to end the fight in my favor just before seeing Koneko throw her opponent at Issei as they crash into each other. 'Man Issei at win your battle on your own.'

with this battle done we move to leave the gym. As we get outside Issei, who was up front stopped before disappearing. In his place was a girl in dark armor with a sword.

"My name is Karlamine, and i'm here to end you." she lunges at us as I get my sword ready.

She charges as I see more come out of the forest. Three pawns by the looks of it, one came to me and the other two went to Koneko. As I dodge the sword and look for a way to counter I spot Akeno in the air and try to position my enemies in her line of site. As Akeno charges up for a spell one of the pawns spots her and shouts a warning to her allies, who were now distracted by the flying sadist.

I take this opportunity to strike down the knight and Koneko got one of the pawns she was fighting, when the last two turn to us Akeno let loose a bolt of lighting finishing them off.

"Well that's one way of doing things."

"Hey, where's Issei?" Akeno asks looking around.

I move to answer when my field of vision went white and my body felt like it had acid poured on it. When my vision returns I see Riser just before vanishing, and end up in the same room as Issei, who seems to be watching our new friend fight with what seems to be a bow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have decided to skip Akeno's pov just to lessen my work load and because I don't think I can write a convincing Akeno in this story. May even skip Asia's and Rias' pov if I feel like it.**

**Yes Fuyuki has two weapons now. Am looking for a third for mid range attacks, and some help would be nice if possible. My thought are a whip by the way.**

**For the oc's I was asked about the faction they come from and the answer is they can come from any faction, I'll just have to figure out how to incorporate then in story.**

**Next chapter might be in third person rather then Fuyuki's pov if that's ok with you all.**

**Oc One has been taken, so the next oc's will have to be either human or angel**

**(Kokeno's Pov.)**

* * *

Before the battle begins I was observing Fuyuki. He's like me but not a nekomata, but if I'm right he's one of the older types. He may be a Tengu, or even a Oni from the power I feel from him. The power I feel from him is even more pure then those though, so I wonder if he's even older then those. Judging by his center of gravity that sword at his side isn't the only weapon he uses. During the training trip I noticed a pair of ears every now and again but I could have been seeing things. In the few sparing bout's with Issei I felt that he was restraining himself a lot to not hurt him.

Issei and Asia seem to be nervous about the battle, understandable considering this is there first along with the stakes its no wonder. As I continue to watch him I recall what happened in the club room, with that voice and burst of power from him. If I remember right he's supposed to be mute but clearly that's wrong. Rias speculates he may be of the Fox clan, a clan long lost due to the war's and those who wished for there power. If he is part of that clan then are there more or is he the last one, how powerful is he and can he control it? That display in the club room felt like he wasn't even trying, like it was an accident. Almost like he was trying to use a little bit of it but it just exploded.

'What are you Fuyuki Toketsu, and why do I feel so cautious around you?'

Hmmm, he somewhat reminds me of that guy my sister keeps talking about, Setsuna Kitayama I think his name was but more caring. From what she has told me his sacred gear is of the sky dragon king Ziz, the dragon once said to have a wingspan large enough to block out the sun.

* * *

**(I have chosen to skip the gym fight if that's all right with you all.)**

"Oh... looks like I broke him." Riser laughs.

As he turns to face me and Akeno, I look around and see Asia coming to help. Akeno was the first to attack, the sky crashes with forked lightning and white fire before the flames consume Akeno lighting and all.

"Hmph... you should know your place worm."

Asia and Rias joins me as I start to throw boulders at him, and in his retaliation he sends a blast of fire my way only to be intercepted by Asia's barrier magic.

"Oh, seems like you have some talent at lea-" was all he was able to say as a white line streaked across the sky and small bits of snow started to fall. Riser's wing was hit and he fell to the earth, as Fuyuki landed near us with nine fox tails, a bow made of ice, a pair of ears on his head, and a bored look on his face.

**Is this all you can do, child of fire?**

Was the question that resounded like an echo all around, as the sky started to snow on the battlefield.

**How very sad.**

"You! You want sad, Oh I'll show you sad you powerless fool!" as a sea of fire charged him only to be flicked to the side with so little effort it seemed like he was just playing with a toy.

"What the hell!? What the hell are you!?"

**My my, I am disappointed. At least put up a better fight then your comrades did. Or are you not strong enough to face the fox of the snow and ice?**

* * *

An: Update: Lewames Fuyuki is an ice snow fox spirit. Give me the name, info and whether or not he's human or angel along with his abilities.

Airhead Fortis: Thank you for telling me about the two jutsu's, yo and sen as they along with the initial power's Fuyuki has will be the basis of his power and may factor into his relationships.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lewames I will need to change some things about your oc such as your height as 9'1 is pretty hard to hide in the human world. I will consider your oc to be angel as devil is already taken so now a human oc is needed. From what I've read it show's you don't have a sacred gear so balance breaker is not possible as the power was there from the beginning, unless you want it so that Fuyuki gives you one before the battle with Ophis. Also I have to change it so you are equal to Fuyuki and Setsuna, gotta make it fair after all. Oh and the fate of the Fox clan will be explained in this ch so don't hate me for this ok.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fuyuki is a collaboration.  
**

**(Third person Pov.)**

* * *

"Wh-what?! T-that can't be! The Fox clan was said to have died out after the wars!" Riser stutters.

It was understandable, after all the Fox clans were attacked and killed by both sides seeking there power. There power were great and mighty, and it was said that any who could kill a Fox were granted a tiny portion of there power. Small it may be but just enough to turn a low class devil into an upper mid-class one. Then there were to Spirit Foxes, said to be able to match the four great maou's of old.

**Yes, indeed I am of the long lost fox clan. Pray tell, child of fire, do you know of our power?**

"That makes sense then. As an ancient fox like you, your skills in Youjutsu and Senjutsu should be able to mask your power easily." was what Koneko said as she watched the ancient legend in front of her.

"But tell me, how did you survive?"

Laughter could be heard coming from him.

**Oh, how amusing. To find one concerned with my clans fate. Very well I will tell you, while the clan of the fox has diminished not all of us are dead, after all if the eight spirit foxes died this world would be in chaos.**

The eight spirit foxes are the elemental foxes of old, said to be as old if not older then the dragons.

"Damn It." all turn towards Riser" DAMN YOU AND YOUR CURSED CLAN."

**Cursed? Oh. Let me guess you chose to challenge the Night Fox didn't you?**

Riser winces while Asia, Rias, and Koneko gave questioning looks.

**Oh right, you don't know. The Night Fox is one of the eight fox spirits, The Fox of Darkness, and tends to show no mercy on those she finds annoying.**

Riser's anger was growing at this point. Not only was his past humiliation coming back to haunt him, but an upstart of the clan thought he could out class him. In his anger he attacked with spear's of flame to try and pierce his frozen pray. All the fox did was stand there as the spears collided with him in an explosion.

"Hahahaha. There, now that that piece of trash is tak-"

**Still to weak.**

All were surprised to say the least as the snow fox emerged from the mist unharmed.

**But I guess we can fight if you want.'Come, fangs of snow, and hunt once more.'**

These words caused the snow to start charging Riser as they changed into wolves of snow. The wolves leapt, with fangs and claws of ice, to tear its prey apart. Riser, who healed long ago, took to the sky's with a grin on his face as the wolves could not reach him.

**'Dive, wings of ice, and show who truly rule the skies.'**

All could only watch in awe as Eagles of hail started to form and dive at Riser, who was having trouble being able to defend himself. A build up of chi caused Koneko to turn and see Fuyuki releasing aura and converting it into a whip of frozen lightning.

**Come now, at least entertain me will you?**

The old fox sends the whip forward. It wraps itself around Riser's wings and pulls them off as he falls to the fangs below. The eagles follow him and both ice and snow will begin to sink there teeth into devil with bloody results.

Ravel, Riser's younger sister, tries to intervene only to be batted away by one of his tails and disappears.

**I guess that's all the entertainment I will get from this one then.**

He walks over to the bloody heap once known as Riser, the wings and fangs separate to allow him through. Placing one hand on his chest, ice soon engulfs them both and shatter's, with only one left standing.

The game was over, the fox had won, but his face showed no excitement or thrill, no it showed only sorrow and loneliness that no one who saw it could understand.

That is all but one, who know's the pain of having to much power, who was watching from his home with his sister. He made a choice, to visit this lonely fox to try and sooth his sorrow's.

* * *

A/N: Lemames your oc's power will deal with Light and Wind if that's ok with you. Also, I can come up with a sacred gear or you can mail me a sacred gear of your creation or choosing if you like. Very well but may I ask the sacred gear's name?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you lewames for the submission. Your character will arrive soon I just need to figure out some things that involve Setsuna. Also about your oc's name, is it the same or different?  
**

**This will be a small thing so sorry if you don't like it. I need to figure out who to pair Fuyuki up with so this will be a small flashback scene.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fuyuki is a collaboration.**

* * *

Hmmm... how long has it been since I've seen this dream?

The endless fighting, the endless war. The day my snow covered world became an cold and bitter hail filled blizzard, that hateful day when all seemed lost.

The fallen and the proper fighting in the skies above, not caring for those below. The destruction they wrought, the agony they brought upon us.

The sky's were filled with fire and the earth filled with those who fell in battle. In order to protect ourselves, our clan which was always impartial choose to fight both sides to end the fighting.

Ahhh... this bitter day when all we saw was war so long ago.

The earth growled in anger, the skies cracked with fury, and the oceans wept in sorrow. Though the war many were lost, brother's, sister's, mother's, and father's all gone in the chaos of this 'great war' as it was called.

On the field of ice I stand, alone and determined, with no enemies or allies in sight I stand to defend. How many must be consumed by the fangs of snow and the wings of ice until you learn that this is pointless.

On another field were fire has taken root, stands one of my fox sister's. Her passion and resolve gave her allies strength, her fire leading all to victory.

Another stands not in a field but the skies themselves as her joyfulness and carefree attitude gave a reassurance to all who witnessed to gales rage that they may live.

Then there was my night born fox sister, who charged into battle and never looked to see the army behind her. She hated the things that annoy her and this war between both denizens of heaven has truly angered her. None who face her blade are left standing in its wake, consumed by the darkness that conceived her.

Yes... this was a bitter and cold day indeed for all involved, even me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have decided that it will be Koneko. Also updates maybe slow because I am reading other fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fuyuki is a ****collaboration.**

* * *

To say that the underworld was panicked was an understatement to say the least. It's been at least 50,000 years since any of the fox clan has ever been seen, and here one of them show's up and it's a spirit fox of all things.

Spirits are rare in the youkai world with only five clans being able to produce them. There is the Nekomata clan, the Tengu clan, the Oni clan, the Kitsune clan, and the Youmu clan. Any of these clans can produce a spirit rarely but its the spirits of the long lived Kitsune's that are the strongest, after all it was those eight that ended the Great War. The eight spirits of the Kitsune's rule one element Ice, Fire, Darkness, Wind, Earth, Water, Light, and Lighting. It was these eight that any of those who survived the war never wanted to see again.

Well most of them. Zack Orion was the son of one of the very few who was spared by the fangs and wings of winter. He was of an average build for someone his age but was a lot stronger then most due to his training in his sacred gear Multi-seeker, the sacred gear of the copy able to copy any other sacred gear within reason of course. He also has an introductory to senjutsu as he spent a little bit of training with me and my daughters. Every now and then he'll come visit my shrine so I made the barrier around it not repeal him like other's I don't know and think are a threat. He was going to his weekly visits to his old friends shrine when he spotted something.

"No. I don't care who you are, your not allowed to enter." shouted a little girl with short white hair wearing a miko outfit. She was one of Fuyuki's three daughters Shinobu.

She was the youngest of her three sisters with different colored eyes, yellow in the left and red in the right.

"Please we just want to speak to the spirit Fuyuki." a man says facing the little twin tail.

"What's going on?" Zack says making his presence known.

"Oh hey Zack. Visiting father?"

"Yeah. So what's happening here?"

"Right, this one is an envoy from the devil clans apparently, and wants to enter and give father a message but he is not allowed to enter."

"Hmmm... If it's from Sirzechs-sama I could give him the message. Just don't get your hopes up that he will comply with it."

Zack wasn't putting his hope the spirit fox obeying anyone he felt was unworthy of trust, he is a cautious one after all.

"And who might you be?" the envoy asks with suspicion.

"I'm Zack Orion. I'm a friend and former pupil in the ways of senjutsu to Fuyuki and I respect all devils in the Gremory family. When I saw the rating game of Rias Gremory vs Riser Phenex and saw my friend, I came to ask about it."

**Let Zack in. Its not like we've denied him entry yet anyway.**

Fuyuki's voice can be heard from inside the shrine as another of his daughters comes out to meet them. His eldest daughter, Kazuha, has long black hair that reaches to the back of her knee's, silver eyes, and is pretty tall.

"Hey Kazuha, how's it going?" Zack smiles. He like's all of Fuyuki's daughters as they are good friends to him.

"Not much. Now father is awake so come on in Zack, but I must ask that the envoy there leave before things get serious." the relatively five tail threatens.

Zack has seen this before and he never wanted to see this again. Just when he was about to say something to diffuse the situation a certain peerage came to the steps of the shrine.

"Oh? What's this now?" Rias asks curious about the circumstances.

"Oh Rias-sama its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Zack Orion, and I came to meet my friend Fuyuki and ask him about the rating game. I'm also here with two others but it seems they will be late, they are here to seek aid and I thought help from Fuyuki would do the trick." Zack sates with a smile in the presence of one of his respected idols.

"Huh? Buchou do you know this guy?" Issei says staring bewildered by the tan man with spiky black hair.

"Not that I can remember no. My brother probably's knows." was her response.

"There you are. Come father is waiting inside." all turn to see the second daughter Chidori. She had light blueish hair that came down to her shoulders, ash grey eyes, and was a little taller then a middle schooler.

"whoa..." was the general consensus as the peerage turns to see the three daughters." And you might be?"

"I am Chidori, second daughter of the spirit fox of ice and first daughter of the lightning spirit fox."

"Wait he has a kid? Isn't he like my age?" was what Issei thought out loud to wrap his mind around what the four tail just said.

"No, not really. Father is about 300,000 years old. He's enrolled in school because he likes to learn new things." Kazuha explains.

**Come inside. We can talk more easily there. Just be ready when entering the barrier, I am in my spirit form.**

The spirit fox's voice is heard from inside the shrine.

"Well... you heard father, come on. Oh but the envoy leaves, before I freeze him." Chidori threatens with small sparks coming off of her.

The envoy didn't take to being threaten and tried to break the barrier only to be stopped by a sea of darkness and knocked out of the sky by Kazuha and meet by the burning ice of Shinobu. After this attempt the three girls turn there attention to the peerage, who was dumbstruck, and to Zack who was praying that the envoy be good in the next life.

As they enter the shrine grounds Issei almost collapsed immediately from the pressure. As he looked around to try and get his barrings he saw that other then Akeno and Buchou everyone else in the peerage was having a hard time. He felt pathetic when he noticed the twin tail keep moving like nothing happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: For those wondering about the three daughters, they are there to fill in the final slot that was not filled which was human but I decided to do this instead. Hope you like it.**

**Lewames I am placing your oc age between Chidori and Shinobu's at about 500 if that's ok. The three's ages are Kazuha: 890, Chidori: 620, Shinobu: 215. Also I will have to pick and choose from the list of abilities you have given me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fuyuki is a collaboration.  
**

* * *

When entering the barrier Zack noticed that Rias's Peerage was having some trouble dealing with the spirit pressure from Fuyuki. Rias and Akeno seem a little strained but otherwise still standing, Kiba was using a sword to keep himself on his feet, Koneko was frozen dealing with the intense urge to run, Asia looked a little out of breath, and Issei was sprawled on the ground trying to get up.

"Oh. Right forgot about the pressure." Zack chuckles nervously before casting a spell.

As the spell spreads Rias's peerage has a relieved look on there faces now that they can feel Fuyuki's spirit energy.

"what the hell was that?! And why aren't you effected?" Issei shouts as he tries to get to his feet.

"Guess you never felt father's spirit form. As to how we can stand it its because we're used to it." Kazuha answers patiently as the other's try to find there balance and not fall over.

"Come on. You want to see father right?" Chidori walks away trying to end the conversation.

"For what its worth, I'm glad he's on our side." Kiba states following Chidori with a slight shaking in his legs.

"..." Koneko simply nods and walks forward trying to still cope with the urge to run.

"You'll get used to it eventually. It's just a bit overbearing until then." Zack smiles trying to help Asia recover.

"And how long did it take for you to get used to it?" Issei asks now on his feet and following inside.

After an explanation they all came to a room that looks like the living room. At the other end sitting down was Fuyuki in a black kimono and a wild look to him. His white eyes are wide and have slits though them like a cats, his hair is now longer reaching all the way to the floor, his nine tails displayed proudly as they swayed in the air or sat on the floor as if ready to strike at any moment.

All across his skin that were visible were bluish lines that seem to radiate power.

**Good day to you all. Hopefully your well.**

"Well enough. How have you been Fuyuki?" Zack answers taking his seat as Shinobu moves to serve tea and snacks before stopping as she notices something approaching the barrier.

"Hey, Zack is your guest two humans?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cuz there here. And they brought weapons, swords if I'm not mistaken." she says as she goes to receive the other guest.

"Have a seat, it will be much more comfortable. Would you like some tea and snacks?" Kazuha asks the peerage as Chidori goes to sit down next to her father.

"Oh thank you." Rias replies taking her seat.

"Some tea would be nice." Kiba states sitting while still trying to calm his nerves.

"..." Koneko was already sitting down eyeing the sweets on the tray.

As the rest of the team gets comfortable the two new guest walk in.

"Hey Xenovia, Irina. You feeling ok?" Zack greets concerned by how the two seem a little under the weather.

"You could've warned us about that." Xenovia hissed clutching her shivering body.

"I told you to be ready didn't I? Anyway Fuyuki this is the two I told you about in the letter I sent Xenovia and Irina Shidou, the exorcist who are looking for something in this city."


	11. Hiatus

**A/N: Lewames I will allow you to choose up to three of your weapons. Please make it balanced. As for your wing count you will be a six wing one, half angel half devil.**

**Hiatus for now so I can work on my other fanfic. sorry for the trouble.**


	12. Reboot

**A/N: I have chosen to reboot this story to try and make it better. Some of the changes will be that Zack Orion will be part of Rias's peerage from the beginning as either Knight or Bishop. I'm leaning towards Bishop so I can keep Irina and Xenovia as the canon Rook and Knight. Airhead Fortis, would you like Setsuna to stay the same or would you like to join Rias's peerage as well. If so I will need to change some things.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience and please read the reboot Essence of Souls.(Subject to change(Maybe)).**


End file.
